Tape 2, Side A
Tape 2, Side A is the third episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis Jealousy and gossip take a toll on Hannah's relationships. As Alex struggles with feelings of regret, the guys pressure Clay into getting drunk. Plot The next tape is about Alex. Flashback Hannah and Clay sit on top of the movie theater they work at and stargaze. Because of the "hot list," Hannah gets assaulted daily as guys start to grab her, make lewd comments, and take pictures. This is all just a game to them and it's one that Bryce takes too far. Hannah is at the local liquor store purchasing a candy when she runs into Bryce. He offers to buy her the candy bar. As he's handing Hannah the candy, he reaches over and grabs her ass. He smugly says that Alex appropriately gave her the title of "best ass." Hannah doesn't move as Bryce leaves. Once she's sure that he's gone Hannah begins to cry and quickly leaves the liquor store. Present day Alex is not taking Hannah's suicide too well and blames himself for her death. He's listened to the tapes twice and knows that what he did was wrong. By making the list, Alex gave the rest of the school the ammo to sexualize Hannah. He admits that he only gave her the "hot ass" award was to get back at Jessica for refusing to have sex with him. Hannah's mom still can't seem to find a reason why Hannah killed herself. She goes to the Principal and asks if he noticed anything different about Hannah. How she acted in school. The Principal refuses to talk to her since she's brought a lawsuit against the school. Olivia goes into the girl's bathroom and finds graffiti about Hannah. She comes to the conclusion that Hannah was being bullied and that's all the evidence she needs. Clay uses the map and goes to visit the liquor store where Bryce grabbed Hannah's butt. He runs into Bryce who is purchasing alcohol for him and his friends. They convince Clay to drink with them and he has a chugging contest against Alex. Clay unfortunately loses. Alex decides to jump into the pool with all his clothes on after coming to the conclusion that his new friends have only made his life miserable. On his way home, he sees Tony beating up some guy. At home, he has dinner with his parents but ends up throwing up all over the dinner table. Gallery Images Tape 2, Side A Mr Porter.PNG Tape 2, Side A Principle Gary Bolan.PNG Tape 2, Side A Principle Gary Bolan and Mr Porter.PNG Tape 2, Side A Mr Porter in his office.PNG Tape 2, Side A Jessica and Justin.PNG Tape 2, Side A Jessica and Justin 2.PNG Tape 2, Side A Mr Porter 2.PNG Tape 2, Side A Jessica comforts Justin.PNG Tape 2, Side A Clay and Hannah Baker.PNG Category:Episodes